Battle Heroes X
Battle Heroes X refers to the Battle Heroes X anime created by Japanimation Studios. About The Battle Heroes X anime is about four heroes trying to stop the evil Bane and his henchmen from taking over the world, although simplistic in plot, taking a closer look at it may interest some. Behind the Scenes How the series started After completion of the first episode of Support Box, Zacharias Smith had noticed something: that most if not all all of Japanimation's shows were comedies. During communication with Julian Fonteno, Smith had proposed a new idea to the table: a serious show. Fonteno, though not sure whether or not to agree on the idea at first, thought about it for a few minutes, to which he later agreed as it would bring more variety. Though, the other problem remained: what the show would be about. Originally, Smith started to propose more complex ideas, which would be hard for both the animators and creators to develop, so he eventually proposed a much simpler concept, which would bring a much more larger world than expected. Episode Production Episode production for Battle Heroes X was completely different than other shows. Animators had this show have a completely different art style compared to other shows, and the earlier episodes of the show were harder to produce, though, once the animators started getting the hang of working on the show, it was pretty easy to make. Battle Heroes X Projects Existing Projects Battle Heroes X 3301: A non-canon novel project detailing the events of a new trio attempting to defeat Bane after the original had failed to do so. Speculations lead to the fact that after completion of the original Battle Heroes X, 3301 would take its place. Battle Heroes X RPG Trilogy: A trilogy of RPG games developed by Vortex Factory and published by Vortex Studios. The first title in the trilogy is a non-canon RPG entitled "Battle Heroes X: Army of Darkos" which revolves around the original trio attempting to stop a new hero from taking over the world and defeating the original trio. The second RPG, entitled "Battle Heroes X: Bane At Large", revolves around a saga in the series in which Cloud starts to date Bane, the game adaptation also includes additional content to fill in the time. The third RPG is still in development, though no information has been revealed about it yet. Battle Heroes X Multimedia Project: Before the launch of the Battle Heroes X 3301 novel and the Battle Heroes X RPG trilogy, the Battle Heroes X Multimedia Project was created after the official show's launch, leaving imaginative content creators to create novels, comic books, games, web shows, and other forms of media to distribute carrying the Battle Heroes X name. Battle Heroes Sagas: A DVD project which releases a DVD every year, containing one or more saga and its episodes, as well as information. Cancelled Projects None yet. The First Season View the main article: Battle Heroes X Season One. The first season has the first saga: The Beginnings Saga. Category:Series Category:Battle Heroes X